lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emblam Fifth Waaagh
Lund Empire *Kingdom of Congo |Commander4 = |Unit4 = |Command2 = |Unit124545454 = |Commander1 = |Command1 = |3rd Party = Roman Alliance *Roman Empire *Order of the Purple Cloth *Faceless Men * Kingdom of Canaria * Order of Sithis * Kingdom of Libia |Attacking Commander = Empire of Emblam *Gul'dan *Ner'zhul *Skuktoz * † Ver'zhul * † Hedcrackah *Drodbrurk |Defending Commander = Empire of Nehekhara *Peter the Apostle *Andrew the Apostle *Mathew the Apostle Empire of Lund * Ama Gyasi |3rd Party Commander = Roman Empire *Pompeius Magnus II. *Tullius Agentius *Lucius Vorenus *Titus Pullo Order of the Purple Cloth * Secundus Natalina |Attacking Strength = Roman Front *320,000+ Light Infantry (Orcs) *35,000+ Heavy Infantry (Orcs) *100,000+ Light Infantry (Goblins) Lahmian Front *550,000+ Light Infantry (Orcs) |3rd Party Strength = Initial Roman Forces *Legio XIV. Sardinia * † Legio VIII. Carthage * † Legio V. Roma Second Wave *Legio VI. Hispania *Legio V. Italica |3rd Party Casualties = Very Heavy |Defending Strength = Aqir Empire *150,000 Light Infantry (Aqir) *45,000 Heavy Infantry (Aqir) Kingdom of Lahmia *160,000 Light Infantry *70,000 Light Cavalry|Start of Conflict = 5095|End of Conflict = 5096|Attacking Casualties = Heavy|Defending Casualties = Very Heavy}} The Emblam Fifth Waaagh or "The Great Africanas War" was the fifth and final Orcish/Empire of Emblam invasion of Africanas which would be the final war of the Emblam Invasion of Africanas. The Emblem Fifth Waaagh was fought primarily on two fronts with the first front between the Empire of Emblam versus the Roman Empire of whom turned all its attention to the conflict but refused to align with the remaining Africanas forces and was defeated, while the second front was led by the Aqir Empire of whom led an alliance of the remaining human nations of Africanas alongside the Murloc Empire to battle for the survival of Eastern, and North-eastern Africanas, and after the invovlement of the Empire of Nehekhara they were able to halt the Emblam Empires advances. The Empire of Emblam would primarily push the Waaagh towards the Roman Empire's holdings in northern Africanas but alongside this they launched a large assault alongside the Trolls against the Kingdom of Congo, but once again the Empire of Nubia intervened and turned back the Empire of Emblam in the Congo. The Fifth Waaagh would end the five waaags directed in Africanas and begin the first of two that were delivered against the European continent, and it would only be following the defeat of the High Orcs after the fall of the Grbalter Bridge that Emblem would begin planning for another assault on Africanas. The Fifth Waaagh would mark the final defeat of humanity in Western Africanas but in eastern Africanas the humans continued their strong alliance with the forces of the Empire of Nubia and would deliver a string of catastophic losses to the Orcish forces attacking the Congo, and Lahmia forcing the ending of the Emblam invasion of the east for the time being. Ama Gyasi would one last time lead the Lund Empire against the Emblam Fifth Waagh but despite rallying her people and winning two major victories the capital would be overrun and she was captured by the victorious Orcs and to her horror she would be handed off to humans of whom were revealed to be from the Kingdom of Senegal. Prelude The War Attack on Lund Ama Gyasi would one last time lead the Lund Empire against the Emblam Fifth Waagh but despite rallying her people and winning two major victories the capital would be overrun and she was captured by the victorious Orcs and to her horror she would be handed off to humans of whom were revealed to be from the Kingdom of Senegal. Fall of the Mythic Dawn As the Lund Empire collapsed following the defeat of its empress it was the Mythic Dawn who would meet and decide on their new path forward and when the council decided to save what they could it was the leadership of the new Master Bordoh Fordah that they would hide themselves inside of a temple they came to call Paradise. Fall of Africanas The lands of northern Africanas had become the sort of breadbasket of the expanding Roman Empire and in this way they had expanded themselves across much of North Africanas as far east as bordering Lahmia. It was as plans were being moved forward in the Senate to invade Lahmia that the first of the reports begin coming in about Orcish invasions into their holdings in Africanas. The Romans had long known of the Orcs, but they had inhabited the desert regions and as the Romans had no interest in these regions they had never scouted them out truly, and since diplomacy had always failed there was little true thought put into the Orcs, but this didn't change the fact that at this point the Orcs were mobilizing under a true direction and were preparing massive armies to take over Africanas and beyond. The Romans unwilling to see their lands lost in Africanas send massive forces to Africanas including the 13th Legion where Lucius Vorenus gets on a boat meant to go to Africanas and on the boat ride he befriends another Legionare named TItus Pullo. During the travel the two also come to befriend two other legionaries in the form of Gnaes Bataitius, and Sextus Irentius of whom are also members of the same unit within the legion. The Roman army stops on the waters just northeast of Carthage where they plan to land south of Carthage and meet the Orcs on the battlefield, although as Lucius watches the commanders are very indifferent to the threat the Orcs pose and take little scouting plans before landing. Together the two land south of Carthage and take part in a massacre of a large force of Orcs led by the Roman Generals the army does not consolidate their holdings but instead they decide to stop and celebrate where in they bring dozens of girls from a nearby Africanas village and Lucius watches on guard as the generals and leadership of the Roman Army engages in a night of orgies, and gives no commands to scout the area something Lucius comments to Titus is going to get them all killed. In the morning as the celebrations continue the Roman army is set upon by a larger force of Orcs and Lucius and TItus Pullo are inside the Villa that constitutes the central command of the army as the Orcs overwhelm the camp of the army and Lucius and Titus are able to get the Legatus of the Army onto a horse escaping with a few dozen other legionaries in the villa moving northward towards Carthage. The general is extremely young and named Pompeius Magnus II. a senator sent south by his father in order to prove himself and horrified at the failure he promotes Lucius, and Titus Pullo along with Gnaes Bataiatius, and Sextus Irentius of whom were among the survivors of the Roman Army. During this retreat northward they are met on the road by the Roman General Tullius Agentius of whom leads them into Carthage and tells them the Roman Army has been brutally defeated in the west as well and there scouts are reporting the Orcs are coming on mass towards Carthage itself. Battle of Carthage Main Article : Fall of Carthage With the Roman Legions losing all across the Carthage province it was quickly clear that as they retreated they all moved towards Carthage where the Orcs followed them leaving only Tunisia to the southeast also holding out against the Orcs. Battle of Aswan With the defeat of the forces of humanity throughout northern Africanas it would become obvious that the Orcs would move against the Lahmians and the Lahmians would mass themselves around the fortress city of Aswan which was the only city in western Lahmia with any real supply of water before reaching the Nile. Sensing this chaotic showdown at Aswan the Apostle Peter would marshal a massive army and moved to Aswan preparing to assist in what he saw as a fight against demons. Aftermath Africanas_-_Fifth_Waaagh_-_End.png|Emblam expansion following the Second Waaagh Category:War Category:Historical Events